


The Office S2E12: Michael's Injury

by StoriesFromTheTV



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheTV/pseuds/StoriesFromTheTV
Summary: Pam helps Michael out when he injures himself





	

_This is set in the TV show The Office. This story focuses on the characters Pam and Michael._

_The set up for these stories may be ridiculous, so if super realism is your thing, I apologize._

_Thank you BDD for editing and support._

*

Michael Scott is the office idiot; he is also the boss of the Scranton branch of Dunder-Mifflin. Today he had hit a new low, even for him. He had managed to burn his foot in a George Foreman grill, much to the bewilderment and amusement of his employees. He was treating it like a major injury, and acted like he was handicapped.

Asking them to pamper him, but also trying to act like he was working through the injury with dignity. He had resisted their attempts to have him go home, and was currently resting in the conference room. He had been there for several hours making idiotic requests, most of which were ignored or passed along.

“Pam... Pam… Pam!” Michael was heard screaming through the conference room to his receptionist Pam.

“Oh, God.” Pam Beesley moaned to herself, already annoyed by Michael today and whatever his request, it would just be more annoying. “What?” She finally relented and replied when he called her on the phone from the room a few feet away.

“Come here, please.” Michael moaned, acting almost as if he was in agony, and she could see him staring at her from the couch he was lying on.

“Tell me before I come there.” She answered hoping to find a way out of it.

“I want you to bring some aloe cream in here and tell me where to put it.” Michael said, which was basically a flat out lie, he just needed something to get her in here. As he had, for once, actually come up with a good idea and was planning to properly utilize his “injury”.

“No.” Pam replied simply, trying to have as little of an argument as possible. Always one to shy away from confrontation and problems Pam was more submissive by nature and saying no was about as much as she could muster most of the time. Sometimes even that was too much for her to stomach.

“Pam, please.” Michael said, a tone of begging in his voice, which always worked on Pam. This time was no different as eventually she relented, heading towards the conference room, not noticing that quite a few eyes of the office staff were on her now.

The navy blue semi-tight skirt with a striped light blue button down blouse and blue cardigan she had on accentuated her ample bosom, hiding enough so she could look innocent but sexy at the same time. Her ass couldn't truly be contained, busting out of the skirt and attracting all eyes when she walked around the office.

Her brunette hair curved around her face, showcasing her pretty features. Tailing down to her shoulders, it was well kept and fairly low key. Pam was aware that she was pretty but was mostly in denial about how sexy she is. Her busty attributes and sexy features combined with her innocent demeanor, led to her appeal.

She grabbed what Michael wanted and headed to the conference room. Michael was laying on the bed, his leg propped up, the ridiculous bubble wrap he had put over his injury had been taken off. While it looked red and slightly damaged Pam definitely didn’t think he was really burned. Michael knew he wasn’t really burned, it stung a bit but not too bad.

“Would you mind shutting the door please?” Michael asked of her when she walked in, she did so without thinking much about it automatically locking behind her.

Pam was still a bit confused about his request, wouldn’t he just put the aloe right on the burn? Michael was far less confused. He had gotten what he wanted, now he just had to play things right.

“I don’t really think you need help figuring out where the aloe goes…” Pam said as she turned back to him, her voice trailing off as she registered what she was seeing.

Michael was sitting, facing her with his pants off and flung elsewhere, along with his underwear. His naked cock was exposed and hard, and Pam had no idea what to do or say.

“I really needed your help with something else,” Michael started to explain. “You see I am in some pain elsewhere.” He continued gesturing down.

“And since you are the main cause of it,” he said with a wink. “It is only fair I think that you fix it.” Michael said finishing by gesturing to her.

Pam eyes had never been bigger in her life, and her mind was awash with thoughts. That being said, staring down at his cock was stirring up other feelings as well. It had been a while for her, and his cock was the type she liked, average length but thick as hell.  
She stammered an unintelligible reply, not sure of what to say or do. Michael knew he had to strike while the iron was hot so he acted quickly. He got up and moved over to her, taking her around the waist and slowly moving her over to the couch with him.

“I can’t… I shouldn’t…” Pam muttered her eyes still glued to his manhood.

He gently took one of her hands and moved it, without resistance, over to his cock and then opened it enough to grab hold. Pam didn’t know what was coming over her but she did what he wanted her to. He took his hand off and let her take control for now, letting her start by slowly jerking him off.

As her hand was stroking his shaft a horrifying thought suddenly occurred to Pan, the blinds to the conference room were open. Not fully but definitely enough so someone could see in if they tried to. Luckily her body would be blocking the view, unless they were sitting at her desk, she glanced back to check. Doing so made her certain no one had seen what was occurring and she breathed a sigh of relief. Without saying a word, she took her hand off his cock and got up to shut the blinds, silencing his complaints before he started.

Without thinking of leaving she went right back to him and started to once again slowly let her hand slide up and down his cock. Michael was letting her do so without saying a word, wanting this to be as much about her letting herself do it as possible. Pam had to admit she was enjoying herself somewhat as well, when pre-cum started to spill onto her hands. Even with the situation being what it was, there were definitely elements that appealed to her.

Being put into a sexual situation where she wasn’t in control, where she was being told what to do, had always been something she enjoyed. Although this was something she kept to herself, always cherishing the situations, but being too shy to push for them again. This was one of the reasons she found herself dating some of the men she did.

Now to have someone in power push her to this, with people right outside - her coworkers - was incredibly arousing for her. Not that she was letting Michael know, her staring away and not saying a word conveyed something entirely different. Michael liked what he felt but knew he wanted more and was too impatient to wait.

“That’s good but I need a bit more,” Michael said, noticing quickly the confused look on Pam’s face as she didn’t understand what he meant. At this point she had mostly accepted the situation, even ignoring the thrills she was feeling, she felt she was committed at this point.

“I need you to suck it,” Michael said, mustering all the commanding tone that he could. Pam nodded mutely before gently pulling one hand away and letting the other rest at the bottom of his shaft. Her head moved down as well, until she was at eye level with h and then she darted forward her tongue gently poking out.

She slid her tongue up and down his shaft, dragging it along with occasional little flicks. She had always loved blowjobs; the feeling, taste, and the way she brought such happiness with such a simple task. She licked until she felt she had touched and tasted it all, before sliding her tongue and mouth up until she was just over the head. Without any prompting she put her mouth around it and slowly started to swallow his cock.

As she felt her lips spread to take in his girth of meat she became certain of one thing. This was definitely the thickest cock she had ever seen. Also, as Pam felt her mouth slowly sliding down his length she started to enjoy the taste, and the feel was something she definitely enjoyed. Her mouth and cheeks stretching obscenely around it was bringing great enjoyment to them both.

Once she got the head securely in, pushing it further down didn’t prove much of a problem and quickly she found herself deep throating his cock. Her mouth and now some of her throat being pushed open like never before. She could feel each pulse, and as she started to pull her mouth slowly out he moaned along as she went. When she got back to just his head being engulfed in her mouth she felt his hands plant themselves on the top of her head and start pushing down. She felt herself complying, gulping down with his push until she was once again holding all of it in her supple mouth.

She felt his hands pulling her face off it again before slamming her down onto his turgid shaft. He was getting more aggressive and confident and with good reason, she was so very willingly doing all of this. Picking up the pace she felt herself quickly sliding up and down his shaft, his head almost popping out with each stroke. Eventually she felt his hands leave her head and she was left to keep it up, and she did so.

His fat cock being sucked by his hot receptionist was much more than Michael could have asked for when the day started, and yet here it was. Plus, it turned out she seemed to be very unwilling to refuse a demand. He was definitely going to take advantage of this situation, as it was something he had dreamed about since he hired the shy girl years earlier.

It was quickly becoming too much for him, and he knew he was about to erupt. Not wanting to let Pam stop, plus always the jokester he thought it would be funny not to say anything. Right when he felt it coming he put one hand back on her head and pushed her most of the way down before letting go again and letting it all play out.

Pam was surprised when the first blast hit her throat and was confused by what it was. By the second shot, with the taste starting to register she figured it out. Not knowing what to do she tried to swallow all she could as Michael came directly into her mouth. Depositing a rather large load Michael was surprised and proud of her for managing to swallow every drop. Her cheeks bloated with her saliva and his cum as she gulped it down as quickly as she could.

Finally, he finished, his body calming down as Pam was still working to swallow it all. His depleted cock slid out of her mouth a trail of liquids following it out. Some falling on Pam’s clothes before she could react or notice.

Michael definitely wasn’t done, and Pam would never have admitted it, but she wanted more from this as well. He stared down greedily at her body, still covered in her clothes and knew he had to see her naked as soon as he could. He had dreamed of this for years.

“Oh your blouse is getting messy, let me help,” Michael said. Before Pam figured out what he was doing he reached forward and started to pull it over her head, still flabbergasted by the situation she raised her arms to help.

Her blouse and cardigan slipped off rather easily leaving her top only covered by her simple bra, which snapped Pam back to reality. Her hands shot up covered her breasts the best she could as Michael leered on.

“I helped you out, now it’s done,” Pam said, keeping her voice as low as possible.

“But it didn’t fix it,” Michael replied, gesturing down to show that he still had the same problem as before. “Plus I know you want this as much as me.” Michael finished, betting that he noticed the signs earlier and she actually did want more.

“So…” Michael started to say before slowly moved towards her. He gently reached and grabbed her arms and pulling them apart and away from her breasts. Pam let him do this, and the lack of any resistance spurned him on.

He moved his hands around her back and quickly unclasped her bra before peeling it up and off her shoulders with Pam’s silent help. He knew he had her now, and she knew she was going to let this happen. She did want this as much as him.

He took a step back to momentarily admire her hefty bosom. Young, firm breasts with tiny little nipples were on full display now as Pam let her hands rest at her sides. Squirming under his gaze she wanted him to continue so they could get to the good part, but she had to admit she liked being admired like she was right now.

Unable to contain himself for any longer Michael moved back in and helped Pam remove the rest of her clothes. He flung them around the room without a care in order to get to his goal as quick as possible. Finally, he was rewarded, her naked body was fully exposed. Michael moved around behind her to get a good long look at her unclothed butt.

It was a sight to behold. Tight, but still large; more than enough meat to make his mouth water. It was better than he ever could have hoped, having spent every day since she started working here stealing glances at it when he could, along with most of the other guys in the office. He didn’t stare long though, as now just needed to get the ball rolling so he could get down to what he really wanted to do.

Michael instructed her to get up on the couch and get onto all fours. Pam complied, well aware where it was going and eager now to get some for herself as well. She felt Michael position himself behind her, and without warning he shoved his cock fully into her dripping pussy. Both Michael and Pam were immediately aware of how tight she was, especially around his thick cock. Not wanting to wait any longer Pam started to smack her hips back and forth, impaling herself on his meat.

As she started to get into a rhythm Pam was doing all she could to stay quiet, but was finding it incredibly difficult with the pleasure she was feeling. Michael, noticing the occasional yelps, and definitely not wanting an interruption, worked to figure out a solution. Eventually he noticed her panties were lying beside him as she thrust onto him.

He grabbed them and reached forward pressing them into Pam’s mouth. Pam didn’t understand what he wanted, but just as she was about to let out a scream of pure pleasure she felt him shove them into her mouth dulling the sound well. Realizing what he did, Pam continued to bounce back on him, and clamped her mouth the best she could around her underwear.

Michael wished he could stay like this forever, Pam’s ample ass slamming back to meet his cock, her moans muffled but clear enough to him. The sight was magnificent and the feeling was better than he could have imagined. He grabbed hold of her hips and started to slam forward himself, immediately ramping up the speed.

Her ass, that he had fantasized about for so long, had never looked better. The jiggle with each slam back from Pam was enough to almost make Michael blow his load right there. Michael was loving this but wanted to change things up a bit, otherwise he might blow his load too quickly.

He pulled his dick out, hearing a small moan of wantonness from Pam as he did. Then gently pushed her until she was standing next to the couch. He sat down on the couch facing her. Finally, he patted his lap, signaling what Pam was to do next.

Pam then moved obediently. She stood on the couch and squatted down, her dripping pussy quickly enveloping his swollen member with ease. Michael’s hands darted around and took her ass in his hands, guiding her as she started to ride him, his eyes glued to her magnificent chest as it seemed to deny gravity with each bounce.

Pam was enjoying the feeling of her big butt being groped by her boss as she bounced up and down on him. Her tits jiggling along as she rode him. Her mouth still gagged, but she screamed regardless of how muffled it was. The situation combined with the pounding she was giving herself, and had been getting, was enough to put Pam over the edge.

She felt herself cumming like she never had before. She almost had an out of body experience as pleasure coursed through her. Michael was oblivious to this all, continuing to guide her body up and down, impaling her on his cock. Her moaning into her panties intensified, only spurring Michael on more.

During her orgasm he swiveled her slowly on his dick until she was facing away from him. Her bouncing ass now right in front of him. He grabbed her by the tits now and bounced her that way, marveling at that ass of hers. A perfect jiggle with each thrust was what Michael was enjoying now.

He would have loved to stay like this forever, but he was still aware that this might be a one-time only thing and he wanted to get his money’s worth. Reluctantly he once again started to shift her body. He moved her so that she lay with her back on the couch and then stood over her. He pushed her legs apart and up and Pam was aware enough to grab and hold them for him. Finally, he thrust his member into her once again and began fucking her.

Michael was now half-lying on top of her, staring at her pretty face. Her makeup smeared, her eyes closed in pleasure, her mouth filled with her panties. Yet she was still a thing of beauty. He grabbed hold of her tits and resumed his strokes pounding away at her. Michael and Pam both were a bit surprised by his stamina, albeit Michael knew he wasn’t lasting much longer. He had held out as long as he could, and hit the major positions he wanted to. But all good things must come to an end and this one was quickly approaching its climax.

As he gazed down at his pretty secretary who had gone from a shy woman to his mischievous sexual plaything, he felt himself on the edge of cumming again. He pushed himself as deeply as he could inside of her letting out a guttural moan as he did. Then he erupted once more, pumping his hot seed directly into her pussy. Pam’s eyes flew open when she felt him cumming, but her body betrayed her when she felt herself cumming again as well.

Their tangled bodies experiencing new levels of pleasures, as Michael dropped load after load within her. Pam didn’t care, she couldn’t care at this moment, she was too lost in how he was making her cum. Her body was on fire, Michael having what felt like an out of his body experience as eventually they both slowly came down, sort of collapsing onto one another on the couch.

Michael slid his dick out of her, it plopped out along with a stream of his cum but neither could bother themselves to care, they were exhausted physically and mentally after that. They stayed like that for what felt like a long time. Eventually without saying a word, they knew they had to get back to work before anyone got even more suspicious.

Wordlessly Pam untangled herself from him and slowly went around picking up her discarded clothes. She cleaned herself off as best she could with what was in the room then put on her clothes, Michael noting with a wry smile that she didn’t put her soaked panties back on.

She then moved to leave the room, still neither having said a word. She turned back and gave what he could only describe as a sexy, impish smile before opening the door and heading back to her desk.


End file.
